JUNTOS
by Elhyzha
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Terry no sube al barco que lo llavaria a America? Candy corre hacia el conla intencion de impedir que se vaya, sin embargo llega tarde....o no? dejen review


09/05/09

JUNTOS

_Mi humilde fantasía voló hacia tus sueños_

_Con alas de papel, encontró el lugar perfecto_

_Para vivir, para crecer, para hacerse mucho_

_Más grande para nunca desaparecer_

_Un rincón en tu corazón._

_He ahí mi historia escrita en el viento_

_Mi cielo gris deslumbro con la luz de_

_Tus ojos, mis alegrías se hicieron_

_Eternas, en tus brazos jamás me fui._

Corrí como loca por todo el puerto, en tan solo esos momentos desee tener alas y volar hacia ti, no pensaba en otra cosa, solo quería detenerte, verte una vez mas, tan solo mirar tus ojos con eso me conformaba, mi corazón latía muy aprisa como queriendo salir de mi pecho, no podía calmar todo el remolino de sentimientos que me haces sentir, por mas que trate con todas mis fuerzas, todo había sido inútil, te habías marchado, te fuiste sin despedirte, me dejaste sola, ¿que te hacia pensar que estando lejos de ti iba ser feliz? ¿Pensaste en mí al tomar esta decisión que ahora me desgarra lentamente el alma? No entiendo nada, lo único que necesito en esta vida y es ahora que me doy cuenta, es a ti, solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.

-Terry! Terry! Me gustas me gustas mucho, Terry!- grite llorando no podía hacer mas, te habías marchado, me sentí desfallecer ante tal situación, sentí que caía en un hueco tan profundo como el mar, sentí que todo se me iba de las manos en un suspiro.

-Terry! Terry! Por que no me llevaste contigo, por que?

••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• •••••

Deseaba no tener que irme no partir de su lado, por que las cosas fueron de esta manera?

Hubiera aguantado lo que fuera tan solo para estar un poco más cerca de ella. Fue tan corto el tiempo que pude disfrutar de su compañía, es la única que pudo ver en mi como si estuviera echo de cristal, Candy tu nombre es tan bello y delicado como tu, pero a la vez tan fuerte y decidida que nadie es capaz de vencerte. Pensaba que seria hermosa la vida junto a ti, si tan solo fuera un poco mas grande no lo habría pensado mas y te llevaría conmigo,¿pero que podría ofrecerte? Tu mereces lo mejor y aun no puedo dártelo, Candy por favor espera por mi, volveré a tu lado y jamás nadie podrá separarnos te lo juro.

Tu sonrisa me iluminaba el día aun mas que el propio sol, no cabe duda que es amor lo que por ti siento, quien lo diría, yo Terrence Grandchester enamorado, y nada mas y nada menos que de una mona pecas, Tarzán pecosa jaja! Como me encantaba hacerte rabiar te ves mucho más hermosa enojada, y como olvidarte aquel beso, el único que pude robarte, me arrepiento tanto de haber reaccionada como lo hice, pero no podía ser de otra forma estaba demostrándote mis sentimientos y tu simplemente me rechazaste me sentí vil, por un momento pensé que tu no sentías nada por mi pero luego comprendí que era tu primer beso, nadie había tocado tus labios, nadie te había estrechado entre sus brazos como lo hice yo en aquel momento, entonce me sentí dichoso de saber que era el primero,y quiero ser el único en tu vida Candice el único y se que lo seré, por que tu respondiste a mi beso y no necesitaba mas confirmación de amor que esa.

Ahora me veo obligado a alejarme de ti, por tu bienestar, tan solo es por ti que hago todo esto me iré a America y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ser el mejor de los actores y solo hasta entonces, regresare…regresare por ti mi amor, regresare y seré el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, en el próximo barco me iré, como deseaba verte aunque fuera unos momentos solo necesitaba de una mirada tuya para tomar el valor que necesito, pero temía que al verte no fuera capaz de irme de tu lado, ves todo lo que provocas en mi?

Meditaba, cuando de repente escuche tu voz … tu voz? Claro que era tu voz tan inconfundible como tu, que haces gritando? Me pregunte…..

_Quiero expresar con bellas palabras_

_El inmenso amor que siento por ti_

_Quiero hacerte sentir tan solo un poco_

_De lo que tú le haces a mi terco corazón_

_Que sin proponértelo accediste a el, sin_

_Necesidad de palabras tan solo basto una_

_Mirada para que me perdiera en tus bellos Ojos._

Candy lloraba mientras se dejaba caer lentamente en el puente viendo partir aquel barco que no pudo alcanzar.

-Vaya manera de declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa….!!

Candy escucho esas palabras y con temor lentamente se puso de pie y volteaba con miedo para descubrir quien estaba a sus espaldas, auque reconocía perfectamente esa voz quería asegurarse, y cuando por fin quedo frente a frente.

-Terry?- después de despejar sus lagrimas corrió hacia el- Terry, Terry realmente eres tu? Terry, Terry….!!!- No podía decir mas palabras que esas ya que el llanto no se lo permitia.

-Candy….!!! Que pasa Candy? No llores mas por favor, no llores mas…! –la tomo por el mentón y la miro- que pasa Candy?

-Terry…yo…pensé que tu….te fuiste!, Terry no quiero que te vayas, por favor no te vayas. – de nuevo lo abrazo tan fuerte que temía que desapareciera.

-Candy tu sabes que lo tengo que hacer, por favor no me hagas esto!

_llévame contigo por favor llévame, Terry yo quiero estar contigo………….yo…..Terry……yo te quiero….! Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color que Terry conocía perfectamente.

-Candy….que dices??-apenas podía creerlo – Candy- no pudo decir nada mas solo la abrazo con fuerza mientras sonreía ante esa declaración por parte de Candy que jamás espero fuera de esa manera y en esas circunstancias, sin embargo era algo que el ya sabia mucho antes de que ella lo aceptara.

-Terry! Yo pensé que te habías ido en ese barco y pensé que todo había terminado para mi; Terry yo no quiero estar sin ti- se despega de su pecho y lo mira- te das cuenta? Yo nunca pensé sentir lo que ahora siento por ti, y no quiero perderte no quiero.

Candy! –tiernamente seca sus lagrimas- Candy yo también te quiero – vaya no fue tan difícil después de todo- yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti, pero no puedo llevarte, en América nadie me espera, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Candy, es mejor que te quedes y cuando tenga algo seguro para ti, volveré te juro que volveré por ti y nunca mas tendremos que separarnos – las palabras antes pronunciadas por Terry salían desde el fondo de su corazón, lo único que quería era proteger a la persona que mas amaba.

Entiende es lo mejor por ahora, no puedo exponerte a pasar necesidades no se que es lo que me espera ahí pero no quiero que tu sufras ante lo que venga, tu no Candy yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

No me importa, no me importa mientras este a tu lado, además no será la primera vez, lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado, Terry.

Es inútil discutir contigo verdad?, creo que jamás te llevaré ventaja, Candy podrás soportarlo???

Podré si tu estas a mi lado, podremos juntos.

Candy, no se si esto sea lo correcto, pero yo tampoco puedo estar mas sin ti, dejarte aquí, me estaba desgarrando el alma como no tienes idea, yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz.

Y tu pensabas que estando lejos el uno del otro íbamos a serlo?

Yo solo quería lo mejor para ti.

Y lo mejor para mi es estar a tu lado Terry, contigo, es lo único que quiero, tenerte sin importar lo demás es ahora que me doy cuenta de cuanto te quiero, no lo quería aceptar pero la idea de estar lejos de ti me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y no pienso dejarte ir.

Candy …. – no dijo mas….lentamente sus labios se acercaban mas y mas a los de ella y sin oponerse Candy cerro los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar de esa caricia que había deseado con la misma intensidad que Terry.

Me amaras mañana?

Te amare mañana y por siempre

Juntos?

Y para siempre amor mio!

Que bello se escucha en tus labios, pecosa.

No hubo más palabras, no había necesidad de ello. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de su corta edad sabían perfectamente que lo que necesitaban era estar juntos para ser felices.

Pasarían muchas pruebas pero sabían que teniéndose el uno al otro nada podría vencerlos, su amor crecía día con día haciéndose más fuerte a cualquier prueba que el destino les pusiera.

He peleado la batalla

He acabado la guerra

Mi amor venció los obstáculos.

Hoy estas conmigo

Hoy estoy contigo

El destino al fin me sonrió.

Había vagado por el mundo

Sin tu amor, había tinieblas

En mi vida, y hoy la luz

De tus ojos son mi guía

Mi misión es tu felicidad

Mi recompensa has sido tu.

Amor mío, hermosa mujer

Yace a mi lado, en mi cama.

Al despertar mis fuerzas y mí

Amor hacia ti es mucho más

Que el día anterior, te amo

Como nadie jamás te amara.

He peleado la batalla

He acabado la guerra….

Creen que he mejorado??? Mmmmmm espero que si

Saludos y besitos a todos los que leen…!

Dejen review….!


End file.
